Coming out on Blade - College Gay meet's Snob Punk
by Sensless
Summary: AU - Inspired by the Game Coming out on Top! Takao, a College senior who just came out of the closet meets Kai, Front man of a Punk band. Is he the right one for him? Not on first sight but who knows how this will turn out? Warnings: OoC-Kai and Takao most likely and boys love with explicit content later on. I'm not warning you guys again: horniness and yaoi to the max!
1. Introductions

**Good whatever it is right now my dear readers and welcome to this little TyKa/KaKao fanfiction.**

**A big THANK YOU to SuPa4Natural for making me write again.**

**I own neither Beyblade nor Coming out on Top! (You should really play this game though fellas!)**

**Enjoy the Prologue which is, by the way, written in Takaos POV.**

* * *

It's here. Finally. All those years of hard work paid of... well almost. I still got a whole semester of Collage before. Who i am you ask?

My Name is Takao Kinomiya. I am Japanese but I moved to America to study together with my best friend Max Mizuhara who also happens to be my roommate. The same roommate that is now sitting in front of me on our old, worn out couch looking at me with an amused face.

„ So what exactly is the reason you're delaying my date with Mariam?"

„Well..."

„Yeeeees?"

„imgay"

He laughs standing up and stretching a bit.„Nice one Takao, I'll be off then"

„I wasn't joking Max! I, Takao Kinomiya, am one hundred percent gay"

Silence. Oh I hate this. It would have been better to just not say anything at all. He's probably freaking out right now. And he'll hate me. Yeah he definitely will. I better safe our friendship now before it's to late.

„I'm sor-"

„Whoa!" he interrupts before I can apologize for freaking him out. "... That would explain why you turn every girl on Campus down. It's a bit sudden and definitely surprising but what ever way you swing won't change _you_ will it?"

Oh good, he's smiling. I was afraid he'd actually freak on me.

„So we're cool?"

„ Sure thing Pal but I really have to go now or my Girl rips my head off. You now her and her antics!" With a short wave of his hand and a reassuring smile my best friend walks out of our flat.

Well that went better than I thought. See, I've known that I didn't like girls for a while now but after the coming out to my family didn't go to well I was afraid of Max's reaction. Should have known better than that. Good old Max wouldn't hate me because of my sexuality.

Haaaaah... feels good to have that off my mind. Now I can concentrate on college stuff and gay porn. Forget about the last one please. What I'm studying? Well I wanna be a teacher later on teaching Phys Eds and English as well as Japanese because come on how hard can studying you own language be?

Believe me when I tell you that Japanese is right now the only subject I might fail. I'm just too lazy for my own good.

And since I won't start on any papers anyway I'm feeling kind of bored now with Max gone. He's probably enjoying his date right now. Lucky Bastard. I could of course just visit one of the local gay bars but – nah I'd have to get dressed for that. Not that I'm walking around naked. A pair of Yoga Pants and a ragged shirt just aren't really fitting clothes for a man hunt. And I'd have to find my glasses first because I am not in the mood for putting in contact lenses right now and am basically blind without them. Why I'm wearing Yoga Pants you ask? Oh well I guess that's because someone **cough** Mariam **cough** just had to buy me some because 'my ass looks way to good in them' according to her. She was right of course.

Well since I don't have anything better to do I guess I'll call it a night for now. But before that I should check on Dragoon. My Goldfish. Yes I did name my Goldfish Dragoon and he rocks. As much as a Fish can that is.

„Oh Dragoon you got it good you know? No awkward coming outs, no college and you probably never get bored. I wish I had a simple mind like you!"

….. I should seriously go to bed. And stop talking to my fish. Or non-existant people. Let's visit the glorious, way-to-small bathroom. Toothbrush, where art thou? Oh over there – wati a minute I did not put it over there...

Max! Can't he use his own stuff for once? Damn now I need a new one, oh well this one will have to do for now.

At least He doesn't use my hairbrush. Or the bottle of lube I obviously forgot in the bathroom again.

„Eeep. And here I was searching for this little baby all day long yesterday. Now that I remember I need new batteries for my vibrator. Life is hard beeing single."

I really need to find myself a boyfriend. Just look at me I have a rather feminin body and face, long dark blue hair and – according to some of my friends – the most georgeous light blue Eyes in the world. So why can't i find a Man for me huh? I guess contemplating about my misery infront of the mirror won't help. Off too Bed I't is.

Good night Dragoon my faithful, silent friend and good night to you silent listeners out there in the dark.

…... I really need to get laid.

* * *

**And it's over. What do you think so far? Credit's go to the People from Obscura Games who made a really nice Virtual Noval about a Guy coming out and inspiring me to this ficlett with it.**

**I'd love to hear a review from whoever might read this =3**


	2. Meeting the Enigma

**Welcome back to our little not so adventurous Adventure!**

**Thanks to all my readers and especially RPS for your comment.**

**I'll keep your advise in mind while writing and I hope it's better this time!**

**To make it a bit easier I used different symbols for every character who's talking.**

**Legend (I'll keep this for all of the following chapters):**

**"." = Takao**

**'.' = Person 2**

**´.´ = Person 3**

**`.` =Person 4**

**-.- = Person 5**

**Enjoy x3**

**Warning! M Rated Chapter and A LOT OF Out of Characterness ahead! Also PWP!**

* * *

It started as a pretty regular Tuesday evening. Maxie and I where sitting in the living room chilling. I was trying to prepare for my classes the next day while he was happily chatting with his girl on the phone.

'And while I was serving this guy at the café my manager suddenly bursts in all-'

BOOOM

'... Dude if you got something to tell me wait until I'm finished with my phone call!'

"I didn't do anything I swear to god Ma-"

BOOOM

Both of us looked up at the ceiling. Loud crashing noises could be heard from the flat above ours. Max looked at me again, motioned to the phone in his hand and to the ceiling. I knew what he was trying to do and I shook my head pointing at the papers - I had to finish my stuff too!... But in the end his pleading, puppy-like eyes won. Curse you Mariam for being in a relationship with my room mate! Though it's not really her fault.

I'm here now, standing in front of the door upstairs. All right, calm down Takao you can do this!... enough, the loud noises stopped when I reached the door. Now don't chicken and just knock the damned door!

*knock knock*

There, just like that. It's not like anyone will probably - hold that thought did that door just budge? And now... its opening.

´Yes?´

Oh holy dragon lord. Don't stare... Oh god I'm staring! Well who wouldn't if a tall, well muscled and not to forget NAKED guy stood in front of them.

´You don't happen to be bukkakelover69?´

And his voice. Deep, a bit rough and sensual probably affected by the boner he was sporting. His grayish bang fell into his red eyes. What an unusual color. I wonder if he wears contacts.

"I uhm... aah... Well to be honest..."

I should totally not be doing this but god dammit staring at his well-trained body is making me horny. Too horny to think straight.

"Yes! That's me - bukakkesomething96..."

And now he's smirking. Don't let this be dream please! I'd hate waking up alone right now.

´Come on in then´

Am I really doing this? Hell of course I am! Better get in and close the door behind me. That guy probably just wanted to be left alone - but hey! He shouldn't have opened the door naked then.

´This was supposed to be a party but the others called in sick - I take it you didn't read the mail I sent you?´

"Yeah... No? What?"

Great. I'm pretty sure he's just trying to make fun of me but can't he get dressed first? His Adonis body is quite the distraction... Hey whats this? It smells a lot like ... beer. The ton of empty beer bottles in the corner over there could be the source of it. Or -fuck-me's breath... Wait when did he get in front of me? Ah damn that smirk of his is gonna be the death of me!

´So... do you at least know what bukkake is?´

Gaah! Don't blow into my ear like that!

"Of course I do, I'm Japanese after all. Just... let me get out of this first"

Taking advantage of someone who's definitely more than a little tipsy isn't a nice thing to do but screw that... or better screw me! Off goes my shirt. Nice and slow, give him a little show. Now where to put my shirt so it doesn't get soiled...? Oh I best put it on that Synthesizer thing standing in the corner. That's probably what made the booming sound. Either that or the drunk hottie who is dangerously close to my ear again tripped and fell on his ass... heh...

´Well, are we gonna start or not?´

Uuuh ... I'll do anything for you Mr. Smooth Voice... I should ask for his Name... But first down on my knees I go. Damn hes so big..

"so.. what's your Name anyway?"

´Where are my Manners? It's Kai´

He looks so smug looking down on me with those blazing crimson eyes of his. How did I not see that hazy look and the blush earlier? God this makes me feel really giddy.

Let's start the show!

Looking him in the eyes I'm slowly rubbing his cock. Licking my Lips for what's going to come next. Closing my eyes I'm slowly - hey! Don't just shove your 9 inch cock down my throat! Oh well... it's not that bad...

Just breath through your nose and suck a bit.

´uhmm...´

Nice~ He even let go of my head so I can do this my way till he's ready. Though it wont take too long. Pulling back my head, grazing his cock lightly with my teeth.

´ahh~´

There he goes. Now bopping my head back and forth, licking along his length as good as I can, I feel him pulsate in my mouth. God this is so hot. I really deserve a bit of the pleasure my self. Down my pants go and oh god he's looking ate me.

´I'm cumming´

Alright now I just need to keep my eyes closed - cause this will get messy - and slowly pull back away from his cock. Just a few more strokes and...

´mmh~´

He came all over my face. I'll-

"uhm~"

There goes my last pair of clean Boxers. God this feels nice, although having sticky cum on my face and in my underwear isn't too pleasant and the taste of it could improve too...

´Are you alright?´

God damn it his voice sounds so raunchy...

"Yes I'm fine, just give me a minute!"

´Here's a towel. That was... really hot you know...?´

"Takao, my name is Takao. And uh... thanks?"

Now to get my face clean and my shirt back on. I know I shouldn't do this but I just need to ask.

"Uhm Kai, right? Can we do this again one day?"

Don't. look. into. his. eyes. Just don't.

´Sure, whenever you want to hot stuff´

Oh god he said yes! Shit I gotta leave before I do something stupid. Just go out that door and back down again Takao. Thank you legs for not giving out on me just now.

Do I smell Pizza from the direction of mine and Max's Place? I guess Max got us something to eat in order to celebrate the silence. I just hope Kai doesn't start whatever he did to begin with until at least morning comes. And what greets me once I open our door? Well my best Friend of course, together with his girlfriend and a family pizza.

'Takao, buddy, what took you so long? I hope you don't mind me inviting Mariam over. She even brought food!'

"Pizza's just the thing I need right now Maxie. It took a while to find the source of our problem but it seems to be over no. And hi Mariam!"

`Hey Takao, have a seat and a slice of this greasy goodness!`

God how I love this Girl. Really, if I had even a little bit of straightness inside me I would have tried dating her. Now I'm just happy to see that her and Maxie are so good for each other.

'We were just talking about the concert of Mariam's favorite Punk Band thats gonna be in a few weeks. Care to join us?'

Hmmm... Going out on a Concert doesn't seem so bad.

"Do I know this Band?"

`Probably not, they aren't well known. But it seems like some major label might want to take them in. They're called the Blitzkrieg Boys by the way. Their lead singer Kai Hiwatari is the hottest person I've ever seen-`

'EHEM'

`Sorry Maxie-hun, you're cute and all but he's like the epitome of sex!`

Epitome of Sex huh?... Wait didn't that guy from earlier say his name's Kai? Naaah, it's probably just a coincidence. I better get some more of this Pizza in and head over to my room... I really need to finish that Paper and Dragoon probably missed me.

"Well, I'll hit the sack. Goodnight you lovebirds! Try to keep any activities down will ya?!"

Seeing Mac blush and hearing Mariam's laugh feels do god damn good. Now not to forget myself lets hurry through the bathroom drill and get to my room.

...

Ahhh, that shower felt like heaven! Now to feed my loyal Companion... here you go Dragoon! You won't believe what happened to me just now... hah... I really wish you could answer me! At least you're the best listener I know. Of course you guys out there are awesome as well...not that I'm talking to someone or so... I should get to bed already.

Good night Dragoon, may you have dreams as wonderful as my own!

* * *

**That's that for this Chap, I hope it was at least a bit decent?**

**Cap 3 has some real Plot in it I swear :3**


	3. Whats going on?

**Back to business we go with chapter 3 ;)**

**I sincerely apologize for not offering any real information about the music because I don't listen to Synthpunk and don't want to make stuff up about it. Since the Character Kai is written after in this story has a Synthpunk band though I didn't change anything about it.**

**Legend see Chapter 2!**

It's been a few weeks since my... encounter with Kai. My dreams have been filled with him and all those sweet and naughty things we could do... if only I met him again! You see, last time I went up to his place I only met one of his neighbours. Nice old lady who apparently has a sweet spot for Mr. Hot-Shot...

'Are you looking for Kai dear? He's not here right now. Either left for work or church or band practice. Are you one of his friend? I haven't seen you before'

"I... yes, I wanted to ask Kai for.. uhm... his assistance with... uh... something. Thank you for that information..."

Wait did she say something about a church? Interesting, never had thought that guy was a believer. And what about that band thing? Maybe he is the singer of that band Mariam likes...

"Ma'am? You don't happen to know where Kai's Band practices?"

'I'm sorry dear but I don't now'

"Still thank you for your time! Have a nice Saturday"

And off we go... Wait isn't today that concert Max and Mariam wanted to go? Sweet! If I really go with them I could check my theory. But first I got to study a bit. Next week's full with tests and quizzes and I don't think I'm prepped enough for these. But first I could really need some Pizza...

Max isn't home right now, he's at work at that cafe on campus. I should get myself a side job too, maybe teaching students and freshmen? I heard that the campus is searching for someone who'd give private lessons. I'll worry about this later, for now I still have a bit of money left and I hear Pizza calling my name!

"Hello here's Kinomiya, I'd like to order a regular sausage Pizza with extra Sausages... Yes... Yes that's the Address... 30 minutes? Yeah that's fine... Thank you!"

Now that that's done I should look after Dragoon and get myself busy while I wait. The past few weeks I felt like I grew even closer to my pet fish.

"If you could only turn human and carry me away to a nice place..."

Hah... I should stop the daydreaming. Really what's gotten into me? Maybe I need a hobby... and get laid. By Kai. What I meant to say was that I need him to grab me and-

*rrrring*

Oh the doorbell. Great, always interrupting my fantasies. Curse you doorbell of hell! Oh well, I better open up to the poor Pizza guy.

´Pizza Dom's here. One Sausage Pizza with extra-´

Oh holy shit. Help me great dragon lord I'm dreaming again. There he stands in a greasy, rumpled Pizza-guy uniform. The Enigma of my sleepless nights... I feel like being an main character in a cheap porn novel right now... why did I have to go and order sausage pizza again?

´If it isn't mister hot-ass himself. I haven't seen you for some time Takao!´

"Not my fault! Whenever I wanted to come by you weren't home"

´You could have told me you live beneath me so I could have come by instead...´

"And give my poor roommate a heart Attack?"

´Hmpf´

Did I say something wrong? Ah well, better let him inside. Now where did I put the Money earlier... Ah there it is! Right beside-

´Is that a Dildo? You're not planning on paying with sex I hope. As much as I'd appreciate it, my boss prefers real cash´

Asshole. Hmph, he should be glad I even ordered Pizza tonight or he might not get paid at all!... Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but still, he should be nicer to his customers.

"No Mister Smart-Pants, I was going for the cash next to the toy. And before you ask: It's not even mine so no I don't use it!"

´Calm down sissy! What got your panties in a twist?´

"As if you'd care"

Don't let him get to you Takao. Breath in. Breath out. Now take your Pizza, throw that way to hot creep out and well uhh... Do something productive until later.

Just why does he look so amused? And... nervous?

´Look I didn't want to fight or anything. How about I invite you to may Band's Gig?´

"What kind of Band do you play in anyway? I saw the synthesizer in your room but you don't seem like the typical musician to me"

´We're the Blitzkrieg Boys´

Oh no. Oh no no no. Whatever he's saying but gods no. I almost had sex with Kai Hiwatari, lead of a Synthpunk Band and my best friends girlfriends eternal crush. She better never find out about that She'd-

´Are you even listening yoga pants?´

"wha... why are you talking to my Pants?"

Yes, of course he was talking to my pants... God damit Brain why must you betray me like that?

If his Grin wouldn't be so seductive I'd wipe it of his Face.

´Just admiring the view. If you decide to show up at our concert tonight, find me!´

And with that he's gone. Leaving me with a fuzzy head, Pizza and the feeling that today will be very, very weird. Better eat that god damn thing before it gets cold and turn on the TV for a bit. I really deserve a break after that shock. Maybe I'll call the campus office because of the private lessons later.

...

I swear I only closed my eyes for a second! No need to wake me up with a bucket of ice cold water.

`If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for the concert! Did you just sleep through the whole day while I was working that miserable Job of mine?`

Despite sounding a tad bit annoyed, that grin of yours is betraying your real mood my dear best friend! Whelp, I better get my Ass of the Couch to clean up and get changed.

"Just give me a minute, I'll get dressed faster than lightning and we can be off"

`You got thirty minutes, then Mariam will pick us up`

What should I wear anyway? A regular T-and-Jeans Combination? some fancy accessories? A dress?... How did that dress get in there anyway? Oh well, let's just take those ripped jeans, the black Tank with a skull print and that studded leather Belt I never wear. Now I just need to take a quick shower and do my Hair. Which could take Ages. I'll just blow dry it and leave it open.

\- You ready in there princess? Maxie and I are waiting already! -

Crap, drying my Hair took a bit longer than I thought.

"I'm coming! Don't leave without me please!"

I'd prefer not to have a run in with Kai on my own.

Where are we going again? Some Bar on the outskirts of town owned by someone called Juliet Ske… Ska…. Juliet. Sounds like someone liked lil' old Will Shakespeare a lot to me. Huh…. If it's a Bar I can get reasonably drunk and hope that Kai ignores me.

-What's wrong Takao? You look a bit pale-

"It's nothing … nothing heh"

Great. As if she'd believe that. Guess I'm lucky Max demands her attention by telling her where to drive. Oh I can already see the Bar! It's called….

The Nut Deeds.

…..

Really? Did Juliet loose her Mind and her Romeo? Who in this World would call their Bar The Nut Deeds?

I guess if people like Kai play there it should have been obvious that this isnt your regular Bar.

At least it isn't overfilled, there is a crowd gathered around the stage though so I'd better find a place somewhere off the side and -

`Oh no, you're not getting away! We haven't been out partying in ages Takao, let's go over to the stage and rock tonight´

"Aren't they a Punk Band? Do you Rock to that kind of music?"

Hey don't snort at me Mariam! You know very well that I don't have a good music taste! I mean a good collection. I argh! I just don't listen to this and knowing there'll be the subject of my sleepless nights playing tonight is not helping.

-Just relax and enjoy it!-

Easier said than done. It doesn't look like the Bands up yet and some of the people are getting restless. Good, maybe they called off the Gig. Or not.

'Hey you people what's up! Sorry for the wait but our favourite Diva got one of his nail broken. Buh Huh. But were finally ready to rock the night. ARE. YOU. READY?"

Oh my… Oh everything that's holy. Kai Hiwatari does not only look good naked or in a greasy pizza hut uniform oh no, he looks best in his stage outfit. Blue Shark fins on his Cheeks? A Purple onesie… no jumpsuit and a black leather … jacket? Can you call that thing a jacket? And why is he wearing a belt on a jumpsuit? Or boots like that in summer?... AND WHY DOES HE LOOK SO GOOD IN IT?

Well, the other members of the Band don't look to bad either, especially the red haired guy at the mic. And damn he has a fine Voice too. Though I thought Kai was the singer with all the hype Mariam made about him. Speaking of her she's at least having the time of her life. Well, the music isn't too bad so maybe I should just give in.

I didn't know it could get so loud in a Bar though. How many songs were played? How many beers did I have? I don't remember but I really need to get some air. Did the music just stop? And why are they screaming? Ah, to hell with it just get me out of here.

"Ahhh~ Fresh Air is just what I needed"

'And here I thought you were running away from me'

No. fucking. way.

"Ahaha… Kai… why should I? Why are you here anyway?"

'I saw you leave and wanted to make sure you're alright'

Is he actually concerned about me? Wow, I'm flattered. Still doesn't explain the angry Voices demanding Kai to go back inside. Ugh my minds mushy from the alcohol. I'm just too much of a lightweight. Whoah! Don't just pull me up to your chest man of my dreams!

'Bear with me for a bit alright?. Your Hair smells really good and you should wear it like this more often'

Ah yes murmur compliments into my Hair! Does he know what he's doing to me? Damn it Eyes stay open! Brain, at least try to focus!

"Are you running away from something?"

'Maybe…. Maybe I just wanted a nice fuck… Maybe the world is actually flat…'

Wait a moment… His breath smells like alcohol so he's probably in the same drunken state I am. Did he drink while performing? That can't be good PR… The People seemed to like the performance though. And why is someone screaming for him and… complaining about some contract?

"Kai… Kai? I really think you should be inside and not here trying to drunk seduce me!"

Great now he's snarling at me… At least I think that's what he's doing… Is his face coming closer… God it's so close..

'I'm not gonna sell myself to some stupid mainstream company… Tala and the other fuckers are just too desperate for fake fame… Like hell I'll allow them to destroy what we build'

And here he goes. His lips are so soft and he tastes like coke and something stronger. Vodka maybe? Who cares if he only keeps kissing me like that. Wild and hungry and asking for so much more-

` Takao are you out here? Mari said HOLY SCHMOKES!´

Damn, why did people always have to interrupt me!

"mhhhm"

Did I just do that whiny noise? Ugh! And where did Kai suddenly go? Oh he's… running to the back of the Bar? Asshole.

-Max did you find Takao? We should leave, the gigs over and the Bars closing, its already three in the morning!-

Three in the Morning? We've been here for more than six hours already? I guess thats why I feel so smashed.

` Babe you won't guess who I found smooching out here it were Takao ampf-!´

" Takao and some Stranger. Let's drive home already! I'm feeling like shit and I think I forgot to feed Dragoon"

I didn't. After all Dragoon is a true friend, unlike Max who was willing to sell me to the Devil. Better make sure he never gets the chance to tell his girlfriend I snogged her crush because I'd prefer not to die. Huaaah! God I'm tired and really, really, happy that I don't have to drive.

Once we're home I'll crash and sleep preferably the whole next day. Though I still have some learning to do. Daaaaaaaaaamn. Whelp, while I'm at it I should make a to-do list for the next weeks.

First I need to find out more about the Blitzkrieg Boys and Synthpunk. Never thought it would be this good. Second I should try to make a real background check on Kai, maybe visit that church the od Lady mentioned. Why do I even remember that? Oh and I really wanna know why Kai got so pissed about this label contract thing…..

Can't forget to tell Dragoon all about my evening either!

So much to do, so little time. With this I wish you all a good night all you wonderful voices that long ago stopped questioning my actions!

**Thank you for staying with me through all of this! I think there'll be two, max three more chapters that I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them x3**

**Have a nice day/night everyone!**


End file.
